First Date
by StriderSis
Summary: After Rin reunites with his old friends he is finally able to be at peace with himself. Without any anger to blind his judgement Rin notices the one who has been there for him the whole time. Rin also notices that he is absolutely adorable.


**This has been edited by my wonderful beta reader tumblr user eatingfireflies. Check them out! They are an amazing person who is super patient and takes time out of their day in order to edit my writing and to bring you these wonderful stories!**

"So you've never been to a carnival before?" Rin spoke cautiously not wanting to mess up anything he says.

"No, my parents were always too busy to take me when I was a child." Nitori looked at his shoes with a disappointed face.

"You better start thinking about what you want to do first then!" Rin looked down at Nitori and smiled.

"Oh! I want to try the food first! The cotton candy and-and the caramel apples!"

Rin chuckled at Nitori excitement thinking of how incredibly cute the boy was being.

"Alright , alright, w-we'll do that f-first then." He placed his hand on Nitori's head and ruffled his silver hair.

When they arrived at the carnival Nitori's eyes lit up like a child receiving candy for the first time. Rin observed Nitori and blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't because he felt bad about being with Nitori, it was exactly the opposite. Between being nervous about their first date and Nitori acting so cutely Rin could barely keep his composure.

"Y-you should go to the f-food tent. I'll b-buy the tickets." Rin looked away, trying his best not too stutter but clearly failing.

"Ok, but are you ok Matsuoka-senpai? You're really red." Nitori giggled.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, and call me by my name i-i-idiot." Ri nervously laughed and moved his hand from Nitori's head.

"Y-yes Rin-senpai! I'll see you in a minute." Nitori walked off to the food tent and joined the line of people waiting for their turn to buy food.

_'God he's gonna be the end of me.' _ Rin got to the end of the ticket line and waited to reach the booth. After purchasing the tickets, Rin walked over to where Nitori was ordering their food. They argued about who was going to pay for it. Nitori though it was unfair that Rin had to pay the tickets and the food, but Rin was quick to bring up the fact that he had been the one who invited Nitori to the carnival in the first place and that there was no way he was going to let Nitori pay either way. Rin won the argument;

During the date Nitori ate much more than Rin ever thought he could and went on several rides. Rin avoided the spinning ones and watched from a distance.

As the sky began to darken, the couple got in one of the carts on the Ferris wheel.

"Thank you very much for taking me here, it was really fun!" Nitori smiled at Rin who was looking at the sky from their high altitude.

"Huh? You don't need to thank me; I should be thanking you putting up with me this whole time. I've been such a dick." Rin turned to look at Nitori who was sitting next to him and was now looking out the window as well.

"No, no!" Nitori threw his arms up and making the cart shake. "Oops." Nitori blushed and looked away from Rin.

'_He's so cute'_ Rin started to wonder how he had never noticed Nitori before. He guessed he was just too blinded by his anger.

Rin looked outside again. The oranges and yellows of the sunset were being replaced by the dark blue of the night sky.

"This is so damn clichéd." Rin whispered to himself, feeling nervous.

"I guess it is, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. In a way, it's so clichéd that you know exactly what to do at a certain moment." Nitori kept his eyes on the setting sun, avoiding Rin's look.

Rin took a deep breath and swallowed hard, knowing what needed to happen came next.

He moved his hand to Nitori's face, lifting it up towards himself. Rin bent down and placed a brief kiss on Nitori's lips. They both pulled apart and looked away quickly with a blush in their faces.

**A couple of notices:**

**-Requests are still closed, sorry for the inconvenience!**

**-I have a WONDERFUL idea for a multichap, ugh I cannot wait to get to it! I have it all down in my head and I am really exited. I'll tell you that involves lots smut (*giggles*) and the ending! AU and a bit of angst **


End file.
